


Battlefield

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [38]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Fluff, Gen, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nightmares, discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Warriors wasn't scared of the battlefield.
Relationships: Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Battlefield

The battlefield was exhilarating. The adrenaline through his veins and excitement through his head. Despite the blood soaking in the ground, drying on his skin, he loved it.

He loved the battlefield. Was he twisted? Perhaps.

Warriors had dreams about the battlefield. He dreamt about the battlefield. About strategies. He never worried about dying.

Until now. Until now where he sat up _sobbing_ , but he couldn't feel. Warriors was terrified, _so_ terrified that he couldn’t feel. He was sobbing and he quickly remembered why.

_Bodies. So familiar that Warriors' heart froze. His feet stuck to the ground as he saw the blood soaking into the dirt._

_The ground quickly turned red around him, and he fell to his knees, screaming. Legend's dead eyes stared at him, his chest rising and lowering._

_“Legend- I-“ Warriors sobbed out._

_Legend reached over and grabbed his hand._

_“Hold me,” He whispered._

_“I don't want to die alone.”_

Footsteps came over and the Captain looks up. There stood Wind, worried. Right, he had watch.

“Captain? Do you want to talk about it?” Wind said gently. Warriors took a deep breath, wiping his face.

“It's nothing, little brother.”

“Do you want a cuddle?”

“… Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i need a nap


End file.
